Question: $ {3 \times 0.5 = {?}} $
${0}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${0.5}\times {3}= {1.5}$ ${5}$ ${0}\times {3}+{1}= {1}$ ${1}$ $\text{The top number has 1 digit to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 0 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 1 + 0 = 1 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 3 \times 0.5 = 1.5} $